over the edge
by 1049
Summary: Kings of the Con AU Lincoln Reaches a boiling point When the judges casts them as the cat personal cleaners causing him to lose his cool thus causes him to shut out his sisters. But the sisters are going to do everything they can to regain there trust and faith that Lincoln had lost in them
1. Chapter 1

" FUCK YOU!" Lincoln shouted at the contest judges this earned gasps from the sisters, Clyde everybody The judges looked at him in shock " Excuse me?" One of the Judges asked with a stern voice " You heard me Jackass yeah I did something wrong But I owned up to something those ten Jackass will never do in there lives" Lincoln said as he pointed at the loud sisters

The Sisters where shocked by this they had never seen there brother act Like this before but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

" I Was the one who made there characters I did for them because I thought they wanted to help me but in Reality they just care about themselves the only Reason they came here is because they just want to be in this stupid Fucking Movie that's all they ever care about they laughed at me when I wore and Ace Savvy Costume one time to a convention said that it was stupid and never even got to go Because Lola AKA the Anti Christ of my whole damn Family ratted me out on something I didn't even do Because I Took the blame for Lucy Because she was afraid that my idiot sisters would make Fun of her because she Read stupid ass princess pony!" Stated loudly for everyone to here The loud sisters gasped in shock and looked at Lucy

The Loud sisters where shocked at this because they remembered how they made fun of Lincoln because they believed that he was the one who read Princess Pony. Acting On instinct Leni removes her self from the rest of the sisters and get off Stage and walk towards Lincoln she stretched out her hand but what happened Next shocked many of the people Lincoln slapped Leni across the face causing her to fall to the floor she looked up at Lincoln but instead of remorse she only saw anger and hatred in his eyes

" You ever put your hands on me again and I'm gonna make sure to put in you in your place like when I had that Heat stroke because of the STUPID BAD LUCK INCIDENT UNDERSTAND ME!" Lincoln shouted at Leni this caused her to flinch and nod her head.

Lincoln then did something that shocked everyone even Clyde and the sisters he tears of his costume revealing his regular clothes and continues to tear it apart and then throws it on the floor and stomps on it after this he flips them off and then walks out of the convention. Once he left the people who where taking pictures looked at the loud sisters

" Ace savvy is stupid?" One of them asked wanting to get an answer of there own the sisters. they where hesitant but soon Lucy answered " Look We said those things because none of really care about Ace Savvy " Lori said she was about to continue until she was cut off " Well then your brother was right you people are selfish and last time I check I don't Take pictures of Selfish people" another said as others agreed with them they took the film out of there cameras and threw them away and walked off the stage.

The sisters looked down in shame knowing that what had happened would change everything as the photographers left the judges walked up to the stage and let out a sigh " I'm sorry girls but with this and the photographers leaving as well as the reporters we gonna have to disqualifie you from the contest " One of the judges said to the girls looked down in Sadness

" Alright Guys let's go" Lori said in a sad voice. Later the sisters are seen riding in Vanzilla heading towards there house the trip was silent not just because they where Disqualified from the contest but they had lost Lincoln's trust and his outburst at the convention showed how much they took advantage of him and how he snapped at them showed that they pushed him over the edge.

As Vanzilla pulled in to the Drive way they noticed smoke rising up from the backyard of the house " Uh whats going on ?" Luan asked her sisters as they exited Vanzilla and went towards the back and widen there eyes as they saw bomb fire and what was burning shocked them.

In the fire was everything Lincoln had or had dealt with from the past was in the fire and they saw him throwing more things in to fire The sister fight protocol code chart everything the blue dress Lori and Leni fought over the hand me downs they had given to Lincoln the Trophy they gave him the Cameras Lisa and Luan had through out the house where burning the same Squirrel suit from the bad luck incident Lola's thing she could have used to Blackmail him was burning andthen His Ace Savvy stuff costumes posters comics even the ones that where signed he threw into the fire the costume from his first concert he threw into the flames and then there was the family picture he looked at for a quick second the spit on it and threw it into the flames.

But the next Item that he threw into the flames shocked them to the core Bun-Bun. He Grabbed the stuffed animal by the face and in slow motion the sisters watched as the stuffed animal was slowly engulfed by the flames the sisters where heart broken by this once the stuffed animal was in the flames Lincoln walked backed into the house.

Once he entered the house the sister rushed to the water hose turn it on and puts out the fire once the fire was out the sister gathered around the pile looked at the burned items that Lincoln had destroyed Luna looked at a Burned Bun-Bun and slowly grabs she packs her hand back as she carefully touched the Burned Stuffed animal She looked down in sadness the sisters looked at everything in sadness because the things he had destroyed where things they had had caused and know he has destroyed them showing that he wasn't the same Boy they had seen Earlier in the day

" Lori " Luna said getting her older sisters attention " Do you think we can fix this?" she asked. Lori had let that question sink into her mind she wondered the same thing"I honestly Don't even know if we can Luna" Lori said she knew that fixing what they did would be next to impossible but she would be willing to through hell and back to fix what they did.

And she would not be only to fix what they did.

**( This Something I thought of )**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Lincoln cussed out his sisters at the convention since then he has cutoff all contact with them even his parents. Now it was Friday night the loud sisters sitting in the living room those who where gone were Lola, Lynn and Luan they had to practice there hobbies such as pageants sports game and birthday parties.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa and Lily where watching TV but they weren't paying attention to what's on TV they had thought of ways to gain Lincoln's trust back but nothing cam to mind. Then the front door opened they turned there attention to see Lincoln walking through the front door with a plan and angered look on his face as he walks up the stairs he doesn't even bother to turn and look at his sisters.

The sisters watch as he leaves there sight and continue to look on until they hear the door to his room close.

They let out a sad sigh as they looked at each other for two week's they had tried to gain there trust but he has turned the other way and ignored them. " Guys i'm worried about Lincoln it's been like two weeks and he still hasn't talked to us" Leni said with sadness in her voice " I Know dude he won't talk or look at us heck not even lily" Luna said " Poo Poo" Lily said with sadness in her voice.

Lori looked at her siblings in sadness because she was the oldest it was her job to look after her younger siblings and she failed to do just that. Lori looked at her sisters seeing the hope to regain Lincoln's trust fade from them. " alright look guys I know it's been a tough two weeks and we haven't gain Lincoln's trust back but don't give up we can still do this " Lori said to her sisters

" Uh Lori are you okay?" Lana asked her older sister " Uh Yeah why do you ask" Lori said with a raised eyebrow " Because if you haven't notice everything we tried and thought of the gain Lincoln's trust back has blown up in are face" Lucy said to causing Lori to have a crushed look on her faced.

Luna looked at her older sister and placed a comforting hand " You should be grateful sis he hates twice as much as he does than any of you" Luna said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She remembered the day after his outburst she tried to talk to Lincoln but he snapped at her and said that she was a pathetic excuse of a guardian and would trade her in for an actual guardian any day and that people would commit suicide then listen to her pitiful excuse she calls music the pieces of Luna's already shattered heart shattered again until there was nothing but dust.

Later that night as everyone was asleep.

Lori eyes shoot open for some reason it was if she woke up because something felt off but she didn't know what.

Feeling thirsty Lori heads down stairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water as she enters the kitchen she notices the light in the garage was on causing her to raise an eyebrow but what out of the corner of her eye she see's a couple of guys from her high school walking towards the garage the door open to to reveal some kids from the middle school let the older boys in.

Lori wanting to know what was but not wanting to get caught she carefully opened the back door and quietly went outside as she drew closer she heard chants and cheers coming from the garage.

Inside the garage.

Boys from elementary through high school surrounded a makeshift fighting ring. In one corner of the ring was a young boy tan skin brown hair and brown hair was bleeding from his head and mouth. on the other side of the makeshift ring was Lincoln and he looked twice as bad " All right guys next round and go!" A Teenager shouted as bell sounded Lincoln and the other boy walked towards each other.

The Boy threw a punch at Lincolns Face but he dodge and delivered an upper cut making full contact with the boy causing him to stumble back the boy shook it off and walked towards Lincoln and threw another punch Lincoln blocked it and threw his own punch making full contact with his chest knocking the air out of the boy causing him to fall to the ground.

One of the Teenager rushes to into the ring " 1" he said "2" The boy struggled to get up "3" The boy got up only for Lincoln to punch him in the face knocking him out " YEAH!" The boys in the room shouted one of the teenagers checks the boy vitals and signals to the others saying he was okay.

Lori stood there wide eye and scared she had never seen her brother act that way but with what happened two weeks ago it showed that this was a different Lincoln and regaining his trust back would be difficult to do but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She quietly rushes to the house to wake her sisters to tell them what she saw.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lori had gathered her sisters all from there beds into Lori's and Leni's room.

" Alright sis what's the problem?" Luna asked her older sister " Yeah your interrupting my beauty sleep" Lola stated in an angry tone " Alright guys looks a little while ago I went down to the kitchen to get some water and when i went to pour some water into the cup and when I looked up I saw a light in the garage." Lori stopped as she stomached up the courage to tell them what she saw next.

Instead of telling them then what she saw she remembered that she had her phone on her. Lori takes at her phone and then plays a video and shows it to her sisters. The sisters watch the Video and gasp in shock as Lincoln knockouts the other boy as the crowd of preteens, Middle schooler's , and teenagers from the high school cheer in the back ground.

" I Like totes don't believe it" Leni said hopping that what she saw wasn't real but sadly it was. " I Know do you know how much money we can make by charging for those fights" Lola said hoping to turn Lincoln's underground fights into a money maker. The other sisters looked at her with annoyed glares thus resulting get slapped in the head from her twin.

Lola looked back at her twin and growled on for Lori to clear her throat stopping Lola in her tracks. " Alright look guys Lincoln hasn't been the same since the convention but even this is a bit dark even for him" Lori said to her sister " When you think about your right since when would Lincoln start underground fights I mean there has to be a good reason right?" Luan said wondering what was really going on with her little brother.

Just the they heard the close down stairs and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. and heard the footsteps come there way but went past them and heard the bathroom door close and the water from the sink turn on they could see the light from the bathroom meaning that the bathroom the open the door a little and sneak a peak to see Lincoln getting hand full of waters and splashing it on his face as the water.

As the water moved down his face they could also see the mixture of blood with it Lincoln does a few more time before turning of the water and grabs a towel to dry off his face after drying his face Lincoln puts the towel back seeing that he was going to head back to his room.

The sisters had called the meeting and went back to there room as Lisa carried Lily to her room she could hear what sounded like sobbing as if someone was crying she turned to find the source of the crying and much to her surprise it was coming from Lincoln's room. Lisa couldn't under stand why he was crying .

The next morning

Luna was the first to wake up out of all her sisters but it wasn't by choice she heard the shower running she looked at her clock to see that it was six thirty in the morning then the water turned off. Luna gets up from her bed with out waking up Luan and goes to the door she cracks the door open to see who it was much to her surprise it was Lincoln.

She watched carefully trying not to be seen as she watched Lincoln go to his room and close the door She waited for a couple of minutes and then watched as he exited his room all dressed and in a suit and tie and heads down stairs opens and closes the door. Luna watched in worry from the living room window she has never seen her brother like this before and it bothered her in ways she thought weren't possible.

Three hours later

At Royal woods Sematary

A Funeral service was being held for a boy no older then eleven years old pictures of him full of life and happiness surrounded those who where sadden by the young mans passing classmates from his school where there family and friends one of them was Lincoln loud who had tears running down his face Lincoln looked down at a picture of him and the boy both wearing Hawaiian themed shirts at a Party both where happy Lincoln flipped the picture over and and on the back of it read _" To My brother who never looked at me differently and tread me like a normal person one that made my saddest days turn into the best days of my life thank you Lincoln your the best brother I Could have ever asked thank you Lincoln " Love your brother Anthony_

Lincoln tried to keep his emotions in check but it was hard for him. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder he looked up to see a women looking down at him with a sad smile. as tears ran down her face.

After the service

Lincoln had gone to the church and walked toward the front of the church he gets on his knees and closes his eyes " Dear lord let your holy angel be with me. and the evil foe have no power over me and in your hand I commend my body and soul amen" Lincoln said.

" Lincoln" A voice said. Lincoln got opened his eyes he turned to see who called his name it was father James the priest who was at the funeral " Father James I Didn't see you there" Lincoln said to him " Oh It's alright I'm just tidying up somethings around here before the big trip to Nashville next week for the Airshow " Father James said. " It might do you some good after all of this " Father James said knowing that Lincoln wasn't the same since Anthony passed.

Father James know Lincoln was different because the day of the convention is the exact Day Anthony had passed and Lincoln was never the same. " I Know Father it's just me being at the convention and instead of being with Anthony was my fault" Lincoln said to him " You can't blame yourself Lincoln you just can't and the hate you have inside of you isn't helping " Father James said to him

Lincoln knew that he was right " Father I would like to do a confession to help ease my mind and soul" Lincoln said to him Father James nodded his head and lead Lincoln to the confession booth.

" Forgive me father for I have sinned" Lincoln said to him " what are your sins my son" Father James said " My sins are for that I have wished death on those who done me wrong death on my family and on my self My sin is that I have thought of ways to take my life and to let those who where close to me to suffer by my death My sins is that I run fights in the middle of the night to do harm to others some I have even thought of killing to release my anger lord I ask of you to forgive for my sins lord " Lincoln said.

Father James was shocked but not surprised " You are forgiven In the name of the father the son and holy ghost amen" Father James said. After the confession they both exited the booths " Lincoln" Father James said " Your not weak lfrom what you had told me before your stronger than you know because not a whole lot of people would confess just like and I'm proud of you for that know go home get some rest you need it" Father James said to him.

Lincoln nodded his head and exited the church. Father James sighed he didn't like seeing a young person like Lincoln struggle with anger and grief he knew that he was going to half to talk to Lincoln's parents and soon.


End file.
